Cherry Blossoms in the Sand
by Wild Blossom
Summary: Pain. Is that really what the the heart craves? To be forever alone? No one deserves to be in pain. Weather its the past, the present or the future. Sakura realizes all to soon just what that means with Gaara by her side. GaaraXSakura & TobiXIno
1. Sandstorm

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not reconized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters-

Chapter 1:

Near the village hidden in the sand there was a vicious storm brewing. The sun was setting and the air was cooling down. Night time was the one time of the day that made the Kazekage of Sunagakure feel more at ease. A smirk swept across Gaara's face as he stared out of his office window to the street below.

Shops where closing up while his people were closing their doors and sealing up their windows. Some children were running around playing tag, but not for long. Parents took their kids inside leaving the street empty.

Temari knocked on his door and came in as the redhead Kazekage smiled at his sister. "How's the weather looking Temari?" Gaara asked as he sat down at his desk. "It's just a sand storm. But it's stronger than the previous one we had." Temari looked at her brother who nodded in appreciation. She bowed and headed for the door. Temari stopped before she closed the door. "Please be home by seven, the storm should hit by eight and I don't want you locked up here all night." She shut the door leaving Gaara alone.

Gaara sighed and picked up some scrolls he received earlier today. Most were just B and C ranked missions for his shinobi, however, two scrolls caught his eyes. He opened the first and began to read…

_Kazekage, We have been informed that a rouge ninja from our village hidden in the leaf has been seen abut a day and a half from both our villages. He is very quick, strong, and dangerous. Keep an eye out. He has the sharingan and is very hard to defeat, not even Kakashi could stop him. I have also heard you are in need of some medic ninja's. I have sent the best medic ninja we have. She has trained under me and is, shall I say, even better than me. She will teach you some healing technics. She is strong and loyal. She will be accompanied by Naruto. -Tsunade: Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village-_

_Nice. _Gaara thought. Naruto is coming along with a medic ninja. Naruto was one of his most trusted friends. He picked up the other scroll and read that one as well.

_Gaara-kun, I'm looking forward to working in your village. I bet you'll be surprised to see me. I will be training you. I am happy to be of your assistance. You have my loyalty. I will treat your people as I would my own. -Haruno-_

Gaara stared at the name_. Haruno_. That name sounds so familiar. Gaara picked up his guard and walked out of his office heading for home. He was running through his head that name over and over. He gave up. By now Gaara was use to his people being deathly afraid of him. He used to kill anyone who made him mad. Tonight was going to be a very long sleepless night.

Gaara took the opportunity to go over to his usual meeting spot he had with a six year old boy named Len. He was the only person of his people that wasn't extremely terrified of him. Gaara arrived at the park and sat on a swing. He closed his eyes and started to hum a song from when he was twelve. He heard it from the girl he loved. He can remember everything about her. Her eyes, her voice, her hair, and her fair pale skin. The wind blew and Gaara looked up to see Len standing there with a stuffed bunny in his hands. (Note: Some little boy I made up) Len was a lot like him. Everybody except his family and Gaara hated him for Lens unusual eyes and hair. Lens eyes were one of a kind. One was silver while the other was a bright blue. Len smiled and sat on Gaara's lap. He cuddled his head into Gaara's shoulder. Gaara smiledat the boy and stroked his light purple hair. So light it almost looked silver. Smiling at the boy means a lot. He only smiles and his siblings, Naruto, Sakura, and sometimes Matsuri. Only to make her leave him alone though.

Naruto and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree. Heading to Suna was a three day trip. That is, if They didn't stop at almost every village for some ramen. Sakura glared at Naruto who was shoving noodles into his mouth. Sakura's heart was closed up and was an icy block after Sasuke ripped out her heart and soul when he left. She let all of her emotions of love dissolve into nothing. She still cared for her friends and family, but she refused to love anyone again.

The wind picked up and blew bubble gum pink hair into Naruto's face. He shoved the last bit of noodles into his mouth and paid for the food. "Arigato." (_Thank you_) He told the cook and walked into the woods with Sakura, his blazing blue eyes searching for any threats. His ears twitched when he heard a scratching noise and a hiss. He looked up in time to see a small black fur ball land on his blonde hair. Naruto screamed.

"Get it off me! Get it off!" He ran in circles with his arms flaying everywhere. Sakura watched in amusement and she giggled. "Naruto, stand still." Naruto froze as she walked and picked up the black fur ball off his head. The animal buried its head into her long hair. It played and chewed on her hair. Sakura giggled and smiled. "It's a wolf cub. A black wolf." She smiled. "Naruto want to name him?" Naruto's face lit up. "Really!" Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

Naruto thought for a minute. "Kuro." Sakura smiled as they walked to the edge of the desert. Naruto was holding Kuro and laughing every time Kuro's tongue lashed out and licked his face. They walked the whole day. Sakura was thinking about her job of training the Kazekage while Naruto was drooling over the thought of ramen. Naruto's eyes went big when Kuro growled. Sakura and Naruto immediately took a defense stance. They stood back to back. A wall of sand came running toward Sakura. Sakura ran and crashed into the wall of sand, surprisingly with her strength she went right through it and into the person controlling the sand. Arms caught her as she lost her balance. She looked up into cold jade eyes filled with surpise.

Sakura blushed and stood up. She noticed his white robes and bowed. She smirked. "Gaara?" She asked. "So you're the Kazekage." She giggled. Naruto came over to us giving Gaara a huge hug. "Gaara-kun! It's great to see you again!" Gaara smiled and patted Naruto on the back. "Yes. Now can you release me please?" Naruto let go and Gaara stumbled backwards a little. He brushed himself of and looked over at Sakura. So you're the medic ninja Sakura? I knew I recognized your name." Sakura smiled. "Yup. Didn't know you were my student though, Kazekage-sama." She said as she began walking toward the gates of Suna.

"I came to welcome you guys." Gaara said as they walked through his village streets. He stopped at a very large house. "You guys are staying at my house. Naruto, you're staying just a couple of days right?" Naruto picked up Kuro. "Yup!" He smiled. "And Sakura's staying for six months. Unless you need her longer."

Gaara's face lit up. "Sakura, your room is up the stairs and is the first one on the left. Naruto, yours is next to my room. When Sakura went to her room, Gaara dragged Naruto to the kitchen. "She still doesn't remember?" Gaara asked. Naruto frowned. "All her memories of those two weeks after we were done with the chunnin exams vanished from her head. She doesn't remember she fell for you yet." He paused."She might never remember."

Gaara's heart sank into despair as he took in Naruto's words. He frowned and nodded his head. Gaara left Naruto and left for his room. He set his Gourd down and pulled off his robes. He had on his black T-shirt with netting for the sleeves and black pants. He took it all off including his sandals and hopped in the shower. He laid in bed with only boxers on. Knowing he can't sleep he walks down stairs to find Sakura in the kitchen staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but froze. He decided to act normal. He kept his face emotionless and walked away. The Kunoichi in the kitchen stared in disbelief as she watched Gaara walk right out.

Sakura sat down. A deep pain struck inside of her chest, and she didn't know the reason. But she knew it had something to do with the Kazekage. Frowning, she got up and proceded to her room with a cup of water in her hand. She couldn't get Gaara's cold yet caring eyes out of her head. She mentally smacked herself and went in hr bathroom to take a shower. She stripped out of her clothes and looked at her body in the mirror above the bathtub. Her bubble gum pink hair went down to the center of her back. All her curves were perfect and her pale, almost white skin, glowed in the dim lighting. She sat down in the water and began to wash her body.

Once she was done she wrapped a towel around herself, unplugged the drain, and stepped out of the tub. She stepped on her foot wrong. Her ankle buckled and couldn't hold herself up. She could see herself get closer and closer to the ground until she landed hard on the tile floor at her left side. Pain shot through her left shoulder, elbow, wrist, and hip. She screamed out in pain.

Temari sat in her room reading a book in her bed when she heard Sakura's faint scream. Temari burst out of her room and into Sakura's. She banged on the bathroom door. "Sakura, you okay in there?" Temari opened the door to see Sakura Laying on her side crying in pain. Temari gasped. "What happened to you?" Temari ran over and kneeled next to Sakura. Turning her on her back slowly, she looked at Sakura's side. She colud see that Sakura's shoulder, elbow, and wrist were startint to swell severly and could also see them begining to bruise. "I slipped and landed pretty hard." Sakura gasped as tears rolled down her face. temari didn't know what to do to help her. "Hang on I'm going to go get Gaara." Temari rushed out of the room and down the hall. She pounded on the Kazekage's door as hard as she could.

The door opened to reviel a very cold and angry Gaara. "What do you want?" He scuffed. Temari let her breath out. "It's Sakura. She's hurt!" Gaara's eyes turned into worry as he rushed with temari following into Sakura's room. He ooked down at Sakura who was crying and holding her bruised shoulder. Sand swarmed arround her body and carefuly brought her to her bed. Gaara pulled the covers over her. Sitting nex to her and grabbing her face with his hands to make her lookhim n the eyes, he shushed her soothingly and used his thumb to lightly run it over her cheek. Sakura stped crying and sniffed. Her body and emotions calmed down. She stared into his eyes and noticed tha there other things becides anger and coldness in them. She saw sadness, worry, and fear. His warm gaze made her blush.

Gaara glared at his sister over his shoulder."Where's the doctor?" Tmari shot out of the room yellig, "I'll go get him!" When she left Gaara stood up to go get Konkouro. Grabbing Garra's rist she looked straight into Gaara's shocked eyes. "D-don't go. Dont leave me alone." She shook in pain. "Please stay?" Gaara sat back down ans stroked her hair.

A few moments later Temari ran back insweating and panting. "Gaara, the sand storm is too horrible outside. The doctor can't come untill it's over." Gaara shot Temari a feirce looking glare. "What! GAHHHH!" Sakura's hand went to his shoulder to calm him down. The redheaded Kazekage looked into her eyes and saw consern. He sighed and turned his jade eyes to his sister. "Get me lots of bandages, gause, and ice packs." He told her. Noticing his brother in the door way, he added, "And you go get some water with ice in it, and anothr glass with water, ice and my medicine." Konkouro nodded. "Yes, Kazekage."

Sakura lookedc confused. "Medicine?" She looked at Gaara. He nodded, "I have to take medicine to calm me down. It also keeps the One Tailed Demon within me." Sakura smiled. "Maybe I was wrong when I said I couldn't love anyone again." She smiled and cupped Gaara's cheek. "I found you at last." She said before passing out.

-Note: Thanks so much! I tried my hardest for my readers! If you have any ideas, feel free to ask. R&R!-


	2. Lost Memories?

-Note: I do not own Naruto- (But I do own some of the characters I make up lol! XD)

Chapter 2: Lost Memories?

Sakura woke to the sun streaming through the window. She growned and rolled over burrying her face into her pillow. She peeked at her wrist to find it wrapped up. It didn't hurt anymore. She sighed when she remember what Gaara did to help her last night. She smiled to herself. When a warm, soft nose pressed into the center of her belly, she sneaked a peek under the covers to find Kuro laying up against the curve of her stomach. She giggled and stroked his head, redulting in a small yelp and a rubbing of his head even more into her belly.

Sakura looked over at the door to find Temai proped against the frame sleeping. Looking over to her right she saw Gaara in a chair with his head on her bed, using his arm as a pillow. On her left, Naruto was Sprawled out on the floor drooling in his sleep and smiling. Sakura sat up slowly but decided to lay back down when she couldn't find any strength.

After a few minutes of laying there, Sakura notices something is wrong. She sits up quickly resulting a quick painfull intake of breath. She hugs her left shoulder with her right arm. Gaara stirred and opened his eyes, peering at the pink haired girl. He picked up his head and used his hand to gently push Sakura back down onto the bed. "The doctor just examined you a couple of hours ago. He said you need to rest and that means no moving around tooo much or sitting up like you just did." He smiled a smile that would make any girls heart stop. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she took in his smile.

**He's hot isn't he?** A voice inside her head spoke.

_What? Who are you?_

**I am your inner self. Now don't tell me you don't think he's stunningly georgious?**

_I can't. Thats the problem. I told myself I would not allow anyone in my heart in a romantic way. _Sakura raged on.

**Come on. Think about it, Sasuke never even showed he appresiated you. He just said "Hn" to almost everything you said. Then he left the village for good while you pleaded, begged, and cried telling not to go. Not even, he knocked you out before he left. Remember? **

_You have a piont. He was my first love. Who says Gaara won't do the same thing?_

**Who says he will?**

Sakura thought about that for awhile. Inner Sakura was right. Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes smiling. Gaara was taken back. he looked right back into her eyes. Seeing new emotions he hasn't seen in three years. The Kazekage looked away blushing. Gaara turned to see Konkouro in the doorway. "Want me to get the doctor?" The redhead shook his head. "No, just tell him she's awake and now resting like she's been told.

Gaara turned back to Sakura right when she reached out and touched his face. He frooze while she moved her fingers to his black rimmed eyes, then up to the tatoo above his left eye. "Love." She whispered. Then it struck her. She frooze up and just starred into the jade eyes of the man beside her.

_This seems very familiar._ She scanned the Kazekage's eyes. She knew Gaara from the chunnin exams years ago, but back then he was a ruthless killer. He killed anyone who either got to close to him, pissed him off, or looked at him weird. She even heard he killed just for the blood. That he enjoyed the smell and the color. Everyone feared him. Even his own brother and sister. His father despised him so much he made sure Gaara knew in ways that children shouldn't even know.

And now Gaara was the Kazekage of a whole village. Of course half of the people were still terrified of him, but he was being kind and earning their trust. He regretted every thing he has done in the past, and Sakura was stunned at how much he has changed since the demon has left him. Sakura Thought it through her head again. "Sakura, You alright?" Gaara's voice broke through her train of thought. "Y- yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She nerviously The Kazekage got up and walked to the door. He looked down at Temari's sleeoing form. He smirked and kicked his sister hard. But not enough to hurt her as he pulled on his Kazekage robes and hat on from the hangers he set them on.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing!" She growled at him. "Get up." He answered. "I need you to watch Sakura today. I have to go back to my office and finish paperwork I couldn't do yesterday because of the sand storm. And I was sopost to have a week off of paper work. Guess I'll just get six days instead of seven." He frowned at the thought of loosing a day. "But what about running the village?" Temari asked. Gaara glared at her. "I said I get a break off paperwork, not a break of eing Kazekage. I still have to attend meetings with the counsil and arrange ninjas for missions, and what not."

Gaara walked out mattering. "Mind as well get the paper work done fast."

Sakura's gaze followed Gaara out of the room.

**At least he get to take some stress off his shoulders.** Inner Sakura pounded her fist in the air. **Now he might get more free time to spend with us!**

Sakura let out a small giggle at her innerself. _Your right._

**Hell Yeah I'm right! Am I ever wrong?**

_-So there you have that chapter... It's shorter than the first but tell me what you guys think. R&R Any ideas will help-_


	3. Len

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not recognized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters

Chapter 3: Len

Gaara sat in his office signing and reading papers. It's a pain in the ass when all he does most of the time was paper work. He liked it when he got to go out and communicate with the citizens of his village. To keep thing in order of how they have been and what has been going on. The Kazekage signed his last paper of a pile and sighed. He sat back and looked out the window.

He heard some noise coming frrom te street below. Gaara put his index finger and middle finger of his right hand to his closed right eye, keeping his other open. He held out his left hand. He summoned the sand, it swirled around on his palm. "THIRD EYE!" Gaara's voice was fierce and loud. An eye appeared in his palm. Then it dissolved and appeared out of sight down on the street below his window.

The Kazekage could see Len with his stuffed bunny and a couple of other kids that were clearly way older than Len. One of them grabbed Len by his collar and snatched Len's bunny. "NOOO!" Len screached. "Give it back! That was a gift!'' The boy that had him smirked. "Oh really, by who? Who would give you, a freak, a gift as nice as this?" Len was thrown against a wall. Some blood trickled from his mouth.

"What are you guys doing!" Gaara knew that voice. Sakura limped over to Len and used her chakra to heal a cut on Len's mouth and forehead. When she was done she turned to the older boys. She walked toward them "Apologize." The boys smirked, The one that threw Len Stepped closer to the shinobi. "No." Sakura frowned. "APOLOGIZE NOW!" she yelled.

Instead of apologizing one of the body pinned Sakura's arms behind her back while the other grabbed her collor with one hand like he did to Len. He leaned in, their noses almost touching. Pain ripped through Sakuras left shoulder as the other boy pulled her arms up tighter. Sakura Screamed and was slammed up against a pole. The boy still had a hold of her collar with one hand. the other hand went and rested in between her breasts. He shot his Chakra into her chest. Sakura fell to the ground gasping in pain trying to catch her breath.

The boy turned back to Len who was crying by the wall. "For the last time, WHO GAVE YOU THIS BUNNY!" he yelled as he ripped it in half.

Gaara growled as sand swarmed around him. In an instant, he disappeared. A wall of Sand grew between the boy and Len. The boy was startled as the sand fell back down. there stood the KazeKage. His white robes flowing to the side in the wind. He shot a deadly glare at the boy who hurt two of his most important people. He had a passed out Sakura over his shoulder and a boy crying into his other shoulder.

"I gave that to him." Gaara's voice proved that he was pissed. Both of the olde boys backed up. Only to run into Kankouro and Temari. Both of the Kazekage's siblings grabbed a boy. "Make sure their parents heard of what they did, and that they will be punished for it by their guardians." They both nodded, and disappeared with the boys.

As he finished Sakura stirred. He set her down and she moved her hand to her chest to heal herself. "You okay?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Gaara took off toward the shops. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "To buy a bunny." The boy in his arms stopped crying when he heard his best friend say that. "R-really?" he asked and sniffled a sob. "Yes." Gaara was obviously still pissed.

A few moments later, they arrived at a shop. Gaara set Len down and nodded over to Sakura who held her hand out to the boy. Len gladly took her hand. Gaara walked into the shop. "I'll be out soon." Sakura picked the boy up. "And what might your name be?" Se asked in a loving voice. The moment Len looked into her eyes he liked her. He started to giggle. "My names Len." Sakura giggled too. "I'm Sakura." The boys eyes sparkles with pleasior. But when he saw Sakura looking at his eyes, he looked down.

"You have pretty eyes she said soothingly. Len wrapped his arms around Sakura's neck. hugging her tight. "I'll call you sissy, okay?" She laughed. "Go right ahead, Len." Gaara came out a second later with a bunny snuggled to his chest. He handed it to Len. "Run home now. Your parents must be worried." The Kazekage stroked Len's hair. he jumped down from Sakura and squealed in joy as he ran towards his home with a new bunny. "Thanks Gaara!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her shoulder. " Dammit. And I just came to tell you That I was better. I'm gonna go get the doctor again. She smiled at Gaara and walked off saying thanks. Gaara used his sand to get back to his office to finish his paper work. He was pissed beyond normal. He went to work, only caring about getting it done.

Sakura sat on her bed as Naruto brought her pain killers and a glass of water. "That boy really kicked your ass." She gulped down the pill. "He sure did." She looked up at Naruto who held up a deck of cards. A smile swept across her face and she nodder. "Your on!" They sat there playing games back and forth. When Naruto came back from a bathroom break, he found Sakura asleep with the blankets over her head. He picked up the games and went to his own room to read. Since it was only seven p.m. _She must have had a hard day._ Naruto thought to himself.

Len layed in bed as his mom pulled the blankets over his body. He snuggled the bunny in his arms. His mom smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, hunney." She stroked his head. "Night mommy.' He dozed off thinking about how much he loved both Gaara and the pink-haired woman.

-Note: Thanks so much! I tried my hardest for my readers! If you have any ideas, feel free to ask. R&R-


	4. The Sakura Tree

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not recognized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters

Chapter 4: The Sakura Tree

Sakura walks aroundtown with Len holding his hand. They walked over to an icecream shop. "Two icecream cones. One scoop of..." She looked at Len. "Chakwet pwease." She smiled and turned back to the icecream guy. "Choclate and the other with one scoop of vinilla and one scoop of mint."

While they waited she played I Spy With my Little Eye as Len guesed what she was seeing. The man hang=dd them their icecream and she paid for them. "Where do you want to go now?"

Len looked at Sakura and pointed his bunny toward the green house. Sakura smiles and walked in the drection of the big green dome. _So thats where they get their veggies , herbs, and fruit. _Sakura opened the door and the temperature dropped as they entered. _That's strange, uaually the temp would spike at least twce as hot as it was outside. And it's really hot out. _

Sakura looked to the right of the dome to see rows of bushes and trees that had fruit, and veggies. To the left wee the herbs. On the far ent infront of the were flowers, and in the center was a large Sakura tree. Len ran off to the flowers while Sakura slowly made her way to the tree. She stood nest t it. It was huge. The green leaves and branches stretched out as if reaching for something.

Sakura moved her right hand ad placed it on the trees large trunk._ **So you have come at last.** _Sakura gasped and yanked her hand away. **_Don't be afraid child, we are merley the spirits of the Future._ **"The future?"

_**Yes. We have summoned you here to warn you. Yet we have also have come to give you back your memories.** _There was a breeze that made Sakura chilly. Leaves swarned around her. The memories came rushing back and Sakura stood by the tree gasping and stunned. "G-Gaara?" Saua's eyes filled with tears. Len walked over to her. Sakura broke out into a crying mess. She kept on crying.

Len looked at Sakura as sh layed in frontof the tree shaking and crying. She kept mumbling "Gaara" over and over again. Len ran outside and headed straight for the Kazekage tower. He rushed through the frount doors and ran straight up the stair case and past the Kazekage's assistant and went forward to his door slamming it open.

"Len? What's wrong?" The redheaded Kazekage stood up from his desk.

"I-it's Sister. She wontstop crying." Len broke out into tears himself. Gaara waled over to Len and wiped his tears away. "Where?"

-  
Three Years earlier

Sakura stood in a clearing. She laid down in the soft grass as she looked up at the night sky. She smiled. The smell of the river washed over her senses. The crickets chirped along with the frogs. The cold air calmed her down o the point of letting her guard down. Sakura shot up and held a kunai in front of her as a figure stepped out of the trees, revealing a boy about her age.

The boy was wearing a block T-shirt and black pants with a weapon puch attached to it. He wore black sandles and a grin on hes face. The guard on his back shine in the moonlight. Sand rose up and swarmed around him.

Sakura filled with fear as she watched hs sand creep towards her.S akura was backed up against a tree until the boy had his arm squished into her stomach kepin her against the tree and he held a kunai to her throat. He pressed a little harder and a small stream of blood ran down the side of her neck.

Sakura groweld. "Gaara of the Dessert." She spat at him. Gaara's eyes showed nothing but the erge to kill. It showed blood lust. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes. "I'm not scared of you." She told him. The pressure let up and she opened her eyes to see Gaara staring at her with a confused look on his face.

Gaara stared at her eyes wich proved what she said was right. She wasn't scared. He attacked her earlier cause he smelled her fear. It pissed him off when people feared him. But he decided she was most likely startled and frightned about him popping out of no where. He let her go and stood back. "Why? Why aren't you scared." Sakura shrugged. "Because you're not what you convinced yourself to be. You are human, even if a demon is inside if you."

Gaara looked away. He felt a bit relieved and happy at her words.

_Should I leave her alive, or kill her?_

Leave** her.** Shukaku said. **She's different from the others.**

_How is she different?_

**She doesn't fear you or me. She interesting. You should meet her here the next couple of days that you are here.**

Gaara looked over to the pink haired girl. She was smiling and holding out her hand. "Let's be friends Gaara. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." She pulled her hand back when Gaara didn't shake it. "Let's meet here again tomorrow. Bye-bye!" she ran ff into the forest. Gaara stood there shocked.

_How did she-_

Shukaku chuckled. **I told you she was different.**

Sakura gasped and woke up to find Gaara holding her on his lap and looking at her face, his eyes filled with concern. She lifted her hand slowly and placed it on his cheek. His hand came up and covered hers. She smiled. Her face filled with love. "Don't cry Panda-kun." She wiped his tears from his cheeks as his eyes widened. He hugged her close and captured her lips with his. She kissed him back and pulled away to breath.

Gaara smiled. "You remembered." Sakura nodded her head and smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

_**You guys are in danger. We, the spirits of the future, sence a disturbed presence after Len's and Sakura's life.**_

Gaara stared at the tree. "What presence?"

_**A boy. A boy from the future. Your child.** _The spirits told Gaara and Sakura.

"Yuki?" Sakura asked. She always wanted to name her kid that. Boy or girl it was Yuki.

_**Yes. Sobuko no Yuki. He doesn't realize he's in the past. You must find him. Len, from the future, has gone after him and followed him to this time. If Yuki or Len are killed, you and Gaara won't be able to create offspring ever. Len is with his brother Yuki. Find them and keep them safe.**_

"Brother?" Gaara looked at Len who was watching them. He couldn't hear the spirits and were looking at the two shinobi like they were crazy.

_**Yes. You both took him in as your own after his parents and sister die. There is no changing that. On Len's seventh birthday, all three of his family members will be mugged and killed while out looking for a present. We can't save his parents nor his sister. They will die. If you try to save them, The future as we know it will never to exist.**_

Sakura and Gaara both pass out on each others arms. Len too was unconscious from the work of the spirits as the disappeared.

-R&R please. I would like to know what you think of the story so far. Review plz-


	5. YOU WANT TO PUT WHAT? AND WHERE?

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not recognized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters

Chapter 5: YOU WANT TO PUT WHAT, AND WHERE?

Sakura concentrated on her right hand until green chakra formed making a green moving bubble around it. "And that's how easy it is. Now you try Gaara. Just concentrate on flowing some of your chakra to your hand and keeping it there." Sakura laughed when blue chakra formed in Gaara's hand. "Good now keep it there for a sec."

Sakura took out a small kitchen knife and sliced a small cut on her neck. "Now put your hand over the cut and send your chakra into it. concentrate on closing it." Gaara moved his hand to her neck and began to heal. "Good." Sakura smiled when he finished it. Gaara smiled when he realized he healed her. "You can do that to heal almost any wound. We heal. We do not bring the dead back. Once they're gone, our healing abilities are useless. So we try to heal them before their beyond help."

Sakura took the advantage to wrap her arms around the Kazekage's neck while he admired what he just did. Gaara looked away from his hand and into Sakura's eyes. She smiled when she saw his eyes sparkle with love and companion. Sakura pushed Gaara down on the medic table and straddled his hips. Gaara's face was stunned the quickly turned to a satisfied smile.

3 hours earlier

Temari looked over at Sakura and called to her. Sakura looked up and smiled as she walked from Gaara's desk over to Temari. Temari walked out of her younger brothers office and waited for Sakura. "What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I need you to get Gaara to take a vaccine." Temari told her. "He has never taken one, the demon inside him never let him get sick. But now that its gone Gaara needs to stay in perfect health for his people and his village." Sakura nodded and took the syringe from her. "Oh, and he hates them, so do it while he's distracted."

Sakura leaned in and bit Gaara's neck. She secretly slid the vaccine out of her coats sleave and gently put it into his upper arm. "Wha-" Gaara froze and pushed Sakura up glaring at her. "Too late." Sakura giggled waving the shot up in the air above her head. "Why you little." He chased her out of the room playfully as she giggled and laughed as he caught her around the waist using one hand and the other on the back of her neck, pulling her face to his. "What was that?" He growled seductively. "A flu shot." She answered. He searched her eyes for any hint of her being frightened. There was none.

He tuged her head to his and kissed her. "Oh." came a small, fragile voice from beside them. "Gaara why are you eating sisters face?" They broke apart wiping their mouths and blushing. Sakura looked at Len and smiled her angel smile at him. "He's not eating me." She answered him. "Yet." Gaara breathed. Sakura shot him a glare. "We were kissing." She giggles and pats Len's head. "So what's up?"

Len's face lit up. "KURO!" Sakura giggled. She was amazed at how attached he was to Naruto's wolf. "Naruto's down stairs with him. Len ran off towards the stairs. She turned to Gaara. "Who's afraid of a wittle shot?" She laughed. Gaara growled and rolled his eyes. I'm not afraid of them. They just don't feel right when the enter my arm." Sakura sighed. "Oh relax will ya. If you don't like it in the arm we can shoot ya in the ass next time instead. Hows that sound?"

"You make it sound like its torture. Like your gonna kill me." Gaara pouted and stuck out his bottom lip out.

Skura just laughed. "Like I could kill you!" She kissed his cheek. "Don't you have a meeting soon with the council to talk about what the sand spitits from the future told us?"

Gaara smirked. "Yeah but not until four today. And its only 3. I still have an hour. Gaara walked to his bed room with Sakura following behind him. He laid down on the bed and sighed. "It's nice to relax one in a while." He opened his arms and Sakura climbed right into them. She snuggled right up to him and drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his arms.

Gaara moved Sakura off of him gently making sure not to wake her and left. Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and appeared in his seat at the meeting room. "Let's begin." Gaara answered all the questions that they answered. "No, if we find Yuki and Len they will be safe and we wont have to worry. The spirits can send them back. But if either or both die, the future will not come. They have a huge role in the future of the years ahead." He told them every thing the spirits told him. The council elder s The stood up. "Kazekage-sama?You and Yuki's mother should start your journey." He pause. "Take Naruto too and head to the forest near the village of sound." He looked at the other elders. They all nodded to him. "You will leave tomorrow at noon. Meeting is over." Gaara once again disappeared in a swirl of sand. He needed to tell the others.

Hello, how did ya like it? R&R please. I would like to hear what you guys like. I try my best and its been only a couple days since I started lol.


	6. Naruto Got Hurt Protecting a Girl?

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not recognized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters

Chapter 6: Naruto got hurt protecting a girl?

Naruto passed back and forth at the gates as Gaara and Sakura got there. "We ready to go yet?" He asked. Gaara shook his head. "I requested to have another member from your village. Someone who has the byakugan." Gaara finished and sighed. "We need four people here to search for Yuki and Len."

Naruto frowned. "Neji?" Gaara shook his head. "No. Hinata." Sakura and Naruto both brightened up when they heard that. "Oh my. Gaara you really got her to come? She would only come for Naruto." Naruto blushed at Sakura's words. "How did he manage that? I mean hook Hinata?" Gaara asked. Sakura laughed. When she fell in in a fight he noticed her.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and smacked him over the head. "HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE HER BEFORE THAT!?" Then she turned around and noticed Hinaa behind Gaara. Sakura pointed behind him. "Gya!" Sakura ran over to her and hugged her. "Long time no see!" Sakura let go and Naruto walked over to her giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed bright red. 'H-hi everyone." Gaara turned. "Lets gt going."

Everyone kept their eyes and ears on active mode. Their sences where strong and alert. Gaara spoke up. "Len was last seen in the hidden sound village. We will start by going there." Sakura was still hurting from her fall from he other day. She leaned up against Gaara's side as she sighed in relief. Gaara wrapped a arm around her waist. Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand. Hinata's grey-purple shoulder length hair swayng in the wind.

After hours of walking Gaara stopped. "Let's rest for the night." They set up camp and Sakura and Gaara slept near a tree. Naruto and Hinata were the first to keep watch.

Sakura opened her eyes a few hours later to find that she is the only one awake. She gets and heads to a near by stream, about 900 yards from camp. She brought her face to the water and stared to drink. She stood up and wiped her mouth. She sprang up tohe feet and dodged a kunai by using her own to deflect it. "You move fast for a girl." A deep voice echoed. "Let's see you dodge this!"

Sakura's eyes darted back and forth as she dodged kunai aftr kunai as the hurled toward her. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground. It shattered and created a pathe of earth shooting towards the sky an headed to where the attacker was throwing kunai at her.

"Your strong, but not strong enough." The voice came from beind her. The guy grabbed ahold of her shoulder and slammed her into the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gaara and Naruto's voice came from the edge of the trees. Gaara's sand shot at her attacked. Te mn let her go and charged at Gaara, slamming his fist trough Gaara's sand barrier and punching Gaara's face sending him flying through the air. The man appeared above Gaara as he went through the air. He landed a blow into the redhead's chest ending him into the ground creating a crater. Gaara layed unmoving on th ground.

The man dressed in black robes and wore a mask over his nose and mouth turned and ran straight towards Hinata. Naruto stands in front of her. "SHADOW CLONE JITSU!" Hundreds of Naruto's appeared bu where gone within minutes. Naruto was slammed against a tree and knocked out. Shortly after Hinata was at Sakura's side helping her up. "BYAkUGAN!" Hinatas white eyes grew and veins popped out. She frantically looked aroung ad was knocked backwards dropping Sakura. Hinaa dodged all his attacks until the man clashed both his metal gloves together. He then threw a very powerful punch knocking her out.

Gaara stirred and stood up. His sand surrounding him. He slouched and he showed anger in his eyes. The man started walking towards him.

_Think! Think!_ She screamed to herself. _I need to distract him or Gaara will be killed!_

**Throw your leaf headband at him. **Her inner self offered.

With one swift move off her body Sakura stood and got Gaara's attention. She pulled a stap and her head band came off. She chucked it into the back of the guys head. He spun arround and headed was behind her in a second. He pulled a kunai to he throat aand held it there putting preasure on it. His hand was in her hair and yanked her hea bacck. She gasped in pain as he tugged harder.

Gaara took a step closer. "Uh-Uh. Not unless you want your pretty girlfriend her dead." Gaara froze. Pure terror in his eyes. She had to do something fast. Sakura began to laugh. It startled both Gaara and the man attacking them. "Who sent you?" Sakura asked as she laughed and smirked. "A man who wants you and the Kazekage dead."

Sakura laughed again. "I wont let you kill me." He smiled. "Wanna bet?" He dared. Sakura held a kunai to her own throat. Gaara's eyes widened. "NOOOOO!" He screeched and began to run to her. "Yes." She whispered. Sakura sliced ye kunai, blood splattered on the ground. Gaara fell to his knees. Tears streaming dow his face. "SAKURA!"

Hi again. I have been writing non sop. My hands ake and my eyes hurt from the screen. But I will keep it up so there are more chapters for you to read. Please read and leave a review


	7. Your Hair?

-Note: I do not own Naruto. Any names you do not recognized I most likely made them up cause I needed more characters

Chapter 7: Your Hair!

Gaara sat on his knees staring at the scene in front of him. Sakura had clutched onto part of the blade on the kunai as she sliced through the hair right below the man that was attacking them's hand. Pink hair was flying everywhere. The man stepped back confused. He stared at the girl in front of him. She was standing and looking at the ground.

Sakura flung her and to the side spraying more blood on the ground. Squeezing her cut hand she began to laugh again. "Didn't expect that did ya. Mwahaha." Suddenly She dissapeared. The man swung his head from side to side. Gaara did the same.

Sakura set Naruto and Hinata down somewhere alittle in the forest. She ran back to where Gaara and that man where. She peered through the trees. Running at top speed she appeared crouching in front of the man and high kicked him below the bottom jaw. She disappeared again. The man rubbed his jaw eyes open searching for her frantically. He fell to his knees when he was kicked on the top of his knees. Then she appeared in front of him. She grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head to look at her.

"Like the new move I've been practicing. I'm not just a leaf ninja because of my strength. Even that fails me sometimes. Like it did today. But I also am known for my speed. And when you hurt Gaara, I snapped." She yanked his head to make him look at Gaara. "Does he look like his normal self to you? Cause I see cuts and bruises on him that wouldn't be there if you didn't have these gloves that can punch through the strongest barriers." She whispered seductively into his ear while pulling off his gloves.

"Even if Shukaku is sealed within him, doesn't mean that he's any weaker when he's using his own strength." Sakura let go of the man. She raised her hand, chakra flowing all around it."Tell whoever sent you here that we aren't scared. She picked him up and launched him into the air. She slammed her fist into his chest and shot her chakra in and sent him flying through the forest.

Sakura stumbled over to where Naruto, Hinata and Gaara where. She was relieved that her friends were awake. Sakura's vision blurred and collapsed. Gaara caught her in his arms as she fell. "Silly," He moved her bangs behind her ear. "You used to much chakra." He said staring into her tired emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled. Hinata spoke up. "You cut off your hair?" She moved to Sakura's side, took out a kunai, and began to fix her hair. When she was done, Sakura's hair was now just to her shoulder. "Beautiful." Gaara whispered. Sakura closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Gaara stood up with her in his arms. "Lets go further and find a different place to rest. We all need it badly." They went back to their camp area to pick up their bags. Then they took off towards the Sound Village.

About a day from the village the stopped. "We'll rest for a day then begin again tomorrow."

-Okay so I know this is shorter than any of the earlier chapters but that's all I could put in that matched the chapters name. R&R please.-


	8. Resting is for the Best

Thanks for the reviews. Srry its been a couple days, I've been trying to get at least one chapter out a day but I had a birthday party to go to. So I made this one a bit longer.

Chapter 8: Resting is for the Best

Sakura stirred and stared at the sky. She gripped her head as pain shot through it. She let out a sigh and sat up painfully. The wind blew blossom petals around the meadow they where in. The sky was clear and blue except for a few clouds here and there. Birds where chirping and she could hear water running from the waterfall behind her. She smiled and closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell of flowers.

Sakura stood up and limped over to the base of the waterfall. There was a large pool and she decided to wash off all the blood and dirt so sh could see er wounds to heal them. She slid off her black vest and red tank top as she kneeled and washed them in the water. She stood up wearing her black short-shorts and her pink laced bra. She rung her tank out and spread it out on a rock, doing the same with her vest.

She slipped her shorts down her legs and washed them. She put them on a rock too and dove into the pool. She swam over to the waterfall and stood beneath it. It was only u to her knees there. Evey where else in the pool was deep. She rinsed out her hair and scrubbed her body with her hands. She peeked over to the others to find Naruto and Hinata sleeping next to each other, while Gaara was sitting on a rock fast asleep. She smiled a wicked smile as a thought crossed er mind. She bent over and picked up a pebble. She aimed carefully and threw the rock at the sleeping redhead. The rock bounced off his shoulder jerking him awake. Gaara's sand rose around him and settled back down when he noticed Sakura in her Bra and panties beckoning for him to come over to her.

Gaara stood up and walked over to the side of the pool. She swam over to him. "Get in. Wash your body so I can heal you." He blushed and began to take off his clothes. He dove into th water and began to wash himself. Sakura pulled herself up on the shore and began to wash his clothes like she did her own and layed them on rocks.

Both of her hands flowed with chakra as he began to heal her cuts and bruised. After a few minutes she dove back in and swam to the waterfall where Gaara was. She stood up next to him as he scrubbed his hair. "I need you to heal and cuts and bruises on my back, I can't reach them." Gaara nodded giving her a kind smile. "Just like I taught you." She turned around as Gaara began to heal her. After a minute she turned and ran her hands over his chest. Green chakra formed on her hands as she began to heal him. when she finished she went for his face, grabbing it in her hands. In the fight he only got his face and chest hurt. She looked up at him and smiled as she healed his face.

Gaara's arms pulled her close as he kissed her. Softly biting her bottom lip for permission. She gladly accepted and opened her moth a bit more to allow his tong to enter. His tong battled and wrapped around hers. They broke apart to breath and she set her head on his chest.

A couple of minutes later the both where laying in the sun on the soft grass. Gaara had her in an embrace and they had his Kazekage robed over them. Gaara got them from his backpack because he was in his boxers and her in her bra and panties while they rested and waited for their clothes to dry and for their friends to wake up. They both drifted off to sleep.

1 hour later

Naruto yawned and stretched opening his eyes. He looked down to see a beaten up Hinata, sleeping with her head on his chest. He smiled and gently ran hs thumb over a cut on her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open and he stared into the white eyes of blushing girl. Kuro wined and licked Hinata's face. She giggled softly and sat up slowly. Not only was Kuro growing, but at an allarming rate. He was at least the size of a full grown fox already.

Kuro shot up an ran in small circles chasing his own tail. Somehow he ended up on his back with his tail in his mouth. Kuro looked around slowly and froze. He flipped on his stomach and began to stock slowly towards a tree. He pounced with his front paws ou in front of him. Slowly lifting them up a butterfly fluttered away causing Kuro to whine and howl. Suddenly a fish slapped him in the face. Kur's head shot over to te redhead who smirked. "Eat" was all he said. Kuro sniffed the fish before digging in.

Kuro padded away from a pile of bones and walked over to Hinita who was being healed be Sakura. Kuro rubbed up against Sakura's leg. She smiled but continued to heal Hinata. He turned to Naruto and saw Gaara healing him, a lot slower than Sakura would, but still healing him. Kuro let out a small sigh and walked over to the pool of water. He drank the cold water and sat back. He laid himself down in a patch of sun and drifted to sleep.

Sakura and Gara had their clothes on now and it was Hinata's turn to shower, while the boys looked for food in the woods. Sakura looked over at Hinata who was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water scrubbing off the dirt and blood. Then her hands moved to her arms and chest. "You love Naruto right?" Sakura asked her nicely. Hinata looked up and smiled at her, nodding her head. "With all my heart. He's kind to me."

"And he's odd." Sakura added. Hinata laughed. "Y-yes he is. But that's part of the many things I'm attracted to. S-so h-how about you and G-Gaara? D-do you love him?" Sakura nodded. "More than I think he knows. I love everything about him. His temper can get a bit out of control, but when he see's me, his eyes soften, even if his face doesn't."

Hinata stood up and dove into the water. She shook her head underwater getting all the dirt out of it. She came up for air and reached for Sakura's hand. Sakura helped her up on land and handed Hinata a small yet dry rag. She dryed herself off as best as she could. Sakura handed Hinata her dry clothes starting with her white tank top followed by her tan-white jacket with a red cloud in a yellow circle on each of the top part of each sleeve. Then handed her blue cupries last. Hinata tied her leaf headband around her neck and strapped her weapon pouch onto her right thigh. She clipped her hair back up making it seem shorter than it actually was. Her hair was down to the center of her back like Sakura's has been. only her bangs hand down her side of her head, shorter than the rest of her hair. When she had it up, it looked short in the back while her bangs still hung below her bottom jaw.

Sakura walked over to the other side of the pool and stuck her hands in the water and splashed her face. She sighed as the cold water hit her face, cooling her down. She looked up when she heard a noise. Sakura shot her head up and looked into a tree. High up the tree stood a boy thier age. His spiked blue-black hair hanging in his eyes. He wore a white dress shirt that wasn't buttoned up, blue cupries, a light blue-grey cloth wrapped around his waist with the bottom of the dress shirt under it, and a purple rope wrapped around the cloth. He had a sword tucked in the rope behind him. She could see it from where she stood. His Sharingan staring into her eyes. "Sasuke?" She said horrified.

"Sakura! They're back!" Hinata yelled. Sakura looked at her and the boys then back to the tree, but he was gone. _Did I imagine that? Kami, (God) I need to eat._ Sakura ran over to Gaara shaking her head. Gaara smiled and handed her a few strawberries. She looked back at the tree finding it empty still and turned back to Gaara, giving him a smile back. Gaara sat down and pulled Sakura onto his lap shoving a strawberry into her mouth. She giggled and ate it before giving him a kiss on his cheek. He smirked and continured to feed her as she fed him.

Naruto pulled out some dried meet he had in a bag handing a fair amount to each person. Sakura kept glancing at that one Sakura tree as she ate. Gaara noticed and asked what . Sakura sighed and answered telling him the truth. "Earlier when you came back with food I thought I saw someone in that tree." She pointed to the tree. Gaara looked at the tree along with the others. Naruto looked around them. "Who?" He asked. Sakura told him the truth. "I don't know." And she didn't. She wasn't sure if it was even him, someone who looked like him, or even if there was a person there at all.

She let her breath ut. I was probably just imagining things. You know, from every thing that has happened in the last day." She took Gaara's face in her hands when she noticed him looking around frantically. "Hey, Hey!" She forced him to look into her eyes. His eyes showed concern, his stare was as cold as ice and it sent shivers up her spine. His jade eyes softened when he noticed he was looking into her eyes. "Lets rest. Okay? No ones going to find us here. Lets just rest." She hugged him. "Please?" She sighed and layed back into the sleeping bag they were on. The sun has already set and he noticed Naruto and Hinata climb into their sleeping bag together to keep warm. They cuddled together and closed their eyes. Naruto's arms protectively around Hinata's waist.

Gaara looked down at Sakura. She smiled at him in return. "Let's get into the sleeping bag." He offered as she climbed in whth him after her. He pulled her close so that her arms were around him and her head was snuggled into his chest. He breathed in the sent of her hair and smiled as she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.

**In the Woods**

Eyes watched as a pink haired shinobi kissed the demon. Sasuke Uchiha hated that Sakura was in a demons arms. He knew that he had to give her up when he left, but he didn't think she would love another person. A _monster!_ He hated how the redheaded demon held her. Sasuke ran it through his head as he thought of a way to take her from the monster. Soon she will be his. His, and his alone. He took off deeper into the forest leaving the scene he saw.

In the distance, a certain black wolf shot his head into the air letting out a loud howl at the moon.

-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward for the reviews. Please tell me what you think-


	9. Tobi

-I thought I would get this story a little interesting. I added a little Tobi in here to show you whats going on in Konoha. Also Tobi is my other favorite Naruto character. I do not own Naruto- ENJOY!

Chapter 9: Tobi's New Life

Tobi looked around the cave one last time before he left. He hated the fact that the Akatsuki were going to kill two innocent children. He slowly took off his cloak and set it on the ground. He hated it when he was forced to kill people. He didn't like killing people when they didn't deserve it. He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair and took a black hoodie out of his bag. He hated the fact that people could see his left arm. It was all scared up. A large scare on his bicep and another one from his elbow to his wrist. He placed the hoodie ober his head and put the hood up to hide his masked face. His mask was orange with a black swirl going across the whole thing.

He picked up his bag. he decided to travel and restart his life. Somewhere where no one knows him. Since no one has ever seen his masked face. The only time anyone has, was when was he was about to take their life. He shivered as he remembered. He shook the thought off and took off for Konoha. He traveled for days. When he reached the gates of Konoha he collapsed. Hey, are you okay? Kami, we need to get you to Hokage Tsunade. Your dehydrated." The blonde girl smiled at me as she helped him up."Tobi dosn't like killing." He whispered as he lost consioness.

He woke up to find the Hokage trying to help him up. She handed him a gass of water. She smiled. My hand went to my face to fine that she didn't take my mask off. "Why did you not take Tobi's mask off?" He questioned. The blonde Hokage just smiled. She had shoulder length blond hair and golden eyes. "I figured there's a reason you have it,so I kept it on." Tobi smiled under the mask. He looked over at the other blond who found him. She had long blonde hair that was up in a pony tail, part of her bangs were hanging over her right eye, pale blue eyes, a purple vest that showed part of her stomach, grey short shorts. She also had a long purple skirt over her shorts with long slits on each side of her legs. She wore her leaf headband as a belt and had fish netting on her elbows and her knees. Which means, she was beautiful.

Tobi sighed and looked into the blondes gold eyes. "You can trust us. I'm Tsunade and this is Ino." She gestured to the other blonde who smiled and waved. "I trust her with my life."May Tobi have a straw?" Tsunade smiled and nodded. She walked over to her cabinet and threw a straw to him. His hand shot out and caught the straw in between his index and middle finger. Tobi smiled under the mask. Tsunade sat down next tto him. He put the straw into the glass of water and carefully moved his right hand to his mask. He slid it over just a bit to reveal his right eye and the right part of his mouth. He stuck the straw into his mouth and began to drink. He nodded and put the glass down when it was empty.

Ino:

Ino looked over at the boy on the table. He placed his mask back into place. She didn't understand him. He said he was ugly. From what she saw he was pretty handsome. Ino blushed and looked away. She turned around and sat on the counter. Tsunade started to fill out some papers and asked Tobe some questions. "So you want to live here in Konoha?" Ino looked into the boys crimson eye. He nodded. "Tobi would like to get away from his life and start anew." Tsunade nodded and wrote it down. "Whats your name?" Tobi looked up and Ino swares he was smiling. "Tobi's name is Tobi Madara." Tsunade wrote it down and continued. "Your age?"

"Tobi is fifteen." Ino's mind went wild. _He's my age. _Tsunade wrote it down and miled as she put the papers away. Good, now you will be staying at a apartment. Ino?" Tsunade turned to Ino. "Yes Tsunade?"

Tsunade smirked. "He will be staying in a appartment next to yours. You two are neighbors." Ino smiled as she handed her hand out to Tobi. Tobi smiled and hugged her instead. Ino was taken back. "This is how Tobi says hi." He let her go and walked to the door. _Does he always talk like this?_ Ino just smiled and walked to him. "Nice to meet you too. I'll show you where your apartment is okay?" Tobi perked up and threw his arms into the air. "HAI!"

Once they left the building Ino began to walk in her homes direction. Tobi followed her. Io watched as many people stared. "Mommy? Why's that boy wearing a mask?" Ino turned to see a little girl pionting at Tobi and pulling on her moms sleave. "Shh, it's not polite to point and stare." Although Ino coulndt see Tobi's face, she knew he had a pained expression on it. Ino lightly punched his arm. Don't listen to them." She saw Tobi's head lift up and she smiled at him. "Tobi thanks you." Ino continued to walk smiling. She had a weird feeling when she was near him. She knew what it was, but decided to ignore it.

Ino stopped at her door and looked at the note Tsunade gave her. "Your room is there." She pointed to the door next to hers. "My room is here. If you need anything, feel free to ask." She smiled at himuntil he disappeared into his home. She frowned and opened her door. She hated going home to no one when she came home. She missed her friends. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were all on a mission together. t was pretty lonely

Tobi:

Tobi sat down on his new bed and took off his mask. He set it down on the bed side table and stood up. He took off the hoodie and set it on a chair. His apartment had a small kitchen that had enough room for three people to move around in and a kitchen table with four chairs. The living room was a decent size. It had a couch for four people and two recliners. There was a window above the sink in the kitchen and a window on the far right of the living room. There was also a book shelf next to it in the living room.

There was a hallway attached to the back of the living room. there was three rooms. on the right was his room. and on the left was the guest room and then the bathroom.

Tobi walked out of his room and walked into the bathroom with boxers and some black sweat pants in his hand. He closed and locked the door. He peeled off his shirt and then his pants. He looked in the mirror. He saw a fifteen year old boy with short shagg scar going. He opened his left eye to find it was pale red, almost pink. There was a long scar going down his eye from his hair-line to the bottom of his jaw. It went over his eye. It made him look ugly. He wasn't one of those guys who looked gross with all the muscles. He looked like a normal boy who was skinny and had a six-pack. Tobi's body was fit and strong. Tobi frowned and slid off his boxers and jumped into the shower.

When he was done he got dressed and put his dirty clothes into the washer. The washer was in the over large bathroom. He went into his room and grabbed his mask. He walked into the living room and slammed his fidt into the wall. Kami, how he hated his body. A Blonde girl flashed into his mind. _Ino. _He leaned against the wall and fisted both of his hands into his hair. Oh how it hurt when he thought about her. Tobi didn't know what this feeling was. Tobi looked down at his mask that was laying on the ground next to him.

There was a knock on his front door and it shocked Tobi. Tobi stood up and walked to the door and put his mask on. He opened the door to see Ino standing in the door way. Ino smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. "I heard something hit the wall. Are you okay?" She reached for his face. For once in his life, Tobi didn't back away from a girl. She kept her hand on his mask. She smiled and waited for his answer. "Tobi just slammed his fist into the wall." He held up his left hand. Ino reached for it and gently ran her fingers over his knuckles.

Ino:

Ino could see some swelling and bruising. But what really got her attention was the scars on his arms. She moved her hands to his scars. Tobi yanked his arm back. "Tobi doesn't like people looking at his scars. Tobi's arm is ugly." Ino looked at him like he was crazy. Tobi rubbed his arm and hid his scars with his hand. Ino just looked up into his eyes and smiled gently. "Your arm isn't ugly. I think its cool. Scars are awesome." Ino turned around and lifted up her pajama shirt to show him her back.

Tobi gasped as he looked at her back. "I got these during a fight." Tobi stared at Inrnso's back. He saw various scars and a couple of burns. She put her shirt down and turned to smile at him. "See? I have them too. They're cool. Not ugly. Cool!" Ino giggled and spun around. "Come find me if you want or need anything!" Then she turned and left.

Ino walked into her room with a smile on her face. She walked to her fridge and took out a cartin of milk. She turned around and was grabbed. She dropped the milk and looked into the eyes of Itachi. "So you're the one Tobi likes. Your perfect to use as bait to lure him out." Ino's eyes grew wide with fear. Itachi looked into her eyes. He smirked and leaned closer to her face. "He betrayed us. So he dies." Itachi hit Ino on the neck and knocked her out. "Your perfect. Sleep tight little princess." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He wrote a note on her wall and left for the woods.

Sakura:

Sakura looked at the all the buildings in the Hidden Sound Village. She giggled when a couple of guys asked her out. She shook her head and ignored Gaara's death glares. She skipped over to Gaara and planted a kiss on his lips. "Just look for an older version of Len or a mixed versoin of us. Kay?" She walked over to Hinata and grabbed her hand. "Let's look over by the shops." She turned to Gaara and Naruto. "You look for them near the houses." Then they wandered off into different directions to search.

-R&R please. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters-


	10. Tobi's Real Face

-Tell me if you enjoyed the whole Tobi part. I do not own Naruto. I decided to add a little of the Manga's facts in this one though- ENJOY!

Chapter 10: Tobi's Face is revealed

Tobi yawned and got out of bed. He got dressed and grabbed his mask. He walked over to the fridge and took out a nice cold bottle of water. He chugged that down while he sat and ate a doughnut. Tobi slid his mask into place and left his house. He went and knocked on Ino's door. He noticed it wasn't shut and began to worry. "Ino, Tobi's here!" He called then walked in. He noticed a carton of milk on the floor and some writing on the wall.

_**Hello Madara Uchiha, I can see your not only a trater to the Akatsuki, but you have also found a girl your fond of. Come and find us. If you win, you may leave with her. ****But if you lose, you will die. We are somewhere within the wood surrounding Konoha. I promise I won't kill her, but I can't promise I won't touch or hurt her. Better hurry.**_

_**-ITACHI-**_

Tobi growled and slammed his hand into the wall shattering Itachi's name. Tobi spun around and took off into the streets of Konoha, out the front gates and into the forest. He activated his Sharingan and frantically searched for Ino's chakra. He came to a stop at a meadow and noticed Ino tied up to a tree by a rope of chakra. She squirmed. She looked up and noticed Tobi.

"Tobi!" She squirmed even more and he ran for her. Ino's eyes darted behind him. "Look out!" Tobi though, noticed it coming and dodged it swiftly. He continued towards Ino. He reached her and use his own chakra to dissolve the chakra ropes. Ino stumbled forwards into Tobi's arms. "Sleeping for one hundred years did you no good. Right Madara?" Itachi stepped out of the trees and smiled at Tobi. "Tobi's name is Tobi. Madara's memories are gone. Tobi is now Tobi." Itachi chuckled. "Even so, you still have the Sharingan. Thats proof enough of being the founder of the Uchiha clan."

Ino looked at Tobi. "Uchiha?" _No way. He's related to Sasuke! Not only that, but he like Sasuke's great-uncle or something._

Tobi Growled. "Tobi isn't the founder. When Tobi was frozen in sleep, Tobi was no longer Madara. Tobi is now Tobi, and Tobi will grow and die as Tobi!" Ino was taken back by Tobi's words. _So he isn't Madara anymore, but the man I love now. Tobi? _Ino backed away from Tobi. She was so confused. "Tobi?" Tobi looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Ino knew Tobi wasn't what he was 100 years ago. He did change. She could tell just by looking into his eye.

"Times up!" Itachi yelled and threw a kunai at Ino. Tobi stood between her and Itachi. He knocked the kunai out of the way using his own. He ran full speed towards Itachi. Since both had the Sharingan, they both kept reflecting each others attacks. Tobi disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi, sticking a kunai in his shoulder blade and disappeared again.

Itachi raored in pain as he pulled the kunai out of his back. He threw it at Ino causing Tobi to interfere taking the kunai to his right bicep. Tobi winced and ran full speed at Itachi puling out another kunai. Itachi dodged. Tobi ran and collided with Itachi sinking a kunai into Itachi's stomach. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Itachi coughed some blood and smiled as he shoved the kunai deeper into Tobi's stomach.

Ino's eyes widened and both Itachi and Tobi fell to their knees. "TOBI!" She began to run to them when Tobi appeared behinde her and drag her to him. Ino's eyes darted from the Tobi grabbing her to the Tobi that Itachi had. The Tobi dissapeared in a poof af smoke leaving behind a log. Itachi stood up slowly and ran for Tobi. "I won't go down without landing a hit on you!" Tobi pushed Ino off to the side in front of her as Itachi punched Tobi in the face.

Ino kneeled on the ground to find Tobi's mask laying on the ground in front of her shattered into two pieces and also to see Itachi disappear. Ino stared at the mask. "He's not dead." Ino saw Tobi bend down and grab his broken mask. He sighed. "Tobi really liked this mask." Ino looked up to see Tobi cobering his left side of his face with his hand. She reached out to touch it and Tobi flinched back and turned around. "D-don't. Tobi's ugly." Ino smiled and hugged Tobi's back.

"Your not ugly." Tobi turned to his right so Ino could see the right side of his body. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, not moving his head. "Tobi's not ugly?" Ino reached and pulled his head to face her. She looked at the scars on his face and smiled at him. She leaned over and gently kissed the scar over his eye. "Your handsome." She whispered before kissing him on the lips. Ino culd feel the scar as she moved her lips with his but she didn't mind. They broke apart to breath and Tobi picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to their apartment building. "Tobi's very happy." He smiled down at Ino. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

A half an hour later Tobi set her down on his bed as he threw her a pair of his boxers, one of his T-shirts, and a towel. "Tobi's bathroom is second room down the hall on the right." He smiled at her as she left to go shower. Tobi stripped down to his boxers and layed down in his bed pulling the covers up and over him. A couple of minutes later he herd Ino walk in. He watched her through his one opened eye as she rung out her long blonde hair out into her towel. She didn't notice him watching her as she set the towel down on the dresser and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close.

Sakura sighed as she sat down at a table with Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara. They have asked all day for any clues. They finally found one. A boy named Yuki and a boy named Len were staying in a hotel room for a few days on the far side of the village. In the morning they would head there to get the boys and get then back to the sand spirits. They needed to return to their own time. They gang decided to stay at a nearby hotel. Sakura and Gaara in one room and Naruto, Hinata, and Kuro in another. Sakura sighed as she sunk into Gaara's chest.

"It took all day to find where they were." Gaara chuckled. "And we still haven't found them." Sakura looked up into her lovers eyes and smiled. She kissed him and fell asleep to him drawing circles on her back. Soon after she was asleep, Gaara fell asleep too.

-R&R please. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters-


	11. Sasuke's Plan

-Hi again, thanks for all the help on ideas. I do not own Naruto-

Chapter 11: Sasuke's Plan

**Sasuke's POV:**

I looked through the tree's branches and peered at the Hidden Sound Village. I watched Sakura walk hand in hand with the Shukaku Demon. A low growl formed in the back of my throat.

"Doesn't look like Sakura needs you anymore." My head shot in Deidara's direction.

"Doesn't mean I won't get her back. Why did you have to come with me any way?" I glared at him.

Deidara just shoved some dried meat into his hand's mouths. "Because you can't take them on alone, we need the future boys alive, and then when this is all over, I have to go and kill my dear friend Tobi. Since you brother failed, I have to do it."

I looked back at the Sound Village to see Sakura slip into a hotel. I turned back to Deidara and decided to get some details. "What about the girl he's with?"

"I know about her. I did some research. Ino Yamanaka, She's fifteen with long blonde hair. She has pale blue eyes. He families rich but she doesn't live with them. She's also a chunin. She is known for her mind transfer jitsu, flexibility, and her ability to dodge. She's also light on her feet." Deidara chuckled. "That proves that she's Sakura's best girlfriend. Sakura's quick on her feet, cleaver, and strong, Ino's light on her feet and can trap them in a jitsu easily. They're a lot alike in many ways. Especially their beauty."

"I know Ino. She's defiantly Sakura's best friend besides Naruto." I looked at Deidara. He looked around and smiled when I gave his a cold stare.

"Calm down Sasuke. Lets continue our search for those boys."

I glared at him. "No. First I want to get Sakura, then we will search for them." Deidara sighed at my words. "Fine." He opened one of his hands and out came a blob of clay. "This isn't a bomb for once." The clay grew bigger and began to take shape. A couple of seconds later, Sakura stood in front of them with a smile of her face. "It's an exact remake of her. Her clothes, personality, emotions, memories, everything. They're all the same. The only thing is that she knows she's not real. She bleeds like a human would, eats, and sleeps all like a human. She can cry, and use the bathroom. She even smells like her. She loves Gaara just like the real one. But she works for us." Deidara and the fake Sakura high-fived each other. "She even sounds the same. They won't even know she's not really Sakura."

"How did you get it to be like her?" I questioned.

"I got some of her blood from when I sent an assassin to attack her and the Kazekade. I told him to threaten them and get Sakura's blood. And he did."

He jumped down from the tree as the fake Sakura and I followed him. We made our way into the village and He crept over to Sakura's room window. Fake Sakura and I watched from the street. Deidara looked into the window and nodded over to us, which told me she was sleeping alone. Deidara put his hand against the windows wooden frame and we watched as his hand gnawed its way through the window.

Deidara cracked the window open silently and disappeared inside. A couple of moments later he came back out with a uncounsious Sakura over his shoulder. "She didn't wake up?" I asked. Deidara smirked. "She started to so I knocked her out silently." He set her on the ground. I looked her over and put any scratches she had on the Fake Sakura. I looked between the two and sighed. They looked identical.

"Now go straighten yourself out in the bed and then scream for Gaara. Say you heard and saw someone watching you in the room but they disappeared before you could see their face clearly. Make it as real as possible. Be scared." The fake Sakura nodded and sld into the window.

I picked Sakura up and nodded to Deidara. We walked out into the forest and disappeared.

**Gaara' POV:**

I bolted upright in bed when I heard Sakura's scream. I threw the covers off of me and sprang out of bed. I ran out of the room and slammed Sakura's door open. She was sitting up in bed with the covers wrapped around one of her legs while the other leg curled up against his side. She had her eyes wide open and was looking around the room frantically. I ran to her side as tears streamed down her face. I cupped her face with one of my hands while the other held her hand. I forced her to look at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as soothing as I could. I hated to see her so scared. Sakura's eyes softened as she looked into my eyes. Fear was replaced by love.

"I-I saw someone when I woke up. I had to pee. But when I opened my eyes and st up, I saw someone by the window. But the dissapeared before I could see their face. All I saw was a shadow!" She broke into tears. I hugged her close."Shhhhhh. It's okay. I'm here now." I layed Sakura down into the bed and went to close the window. I noticed that something ate through the lock. I glared at it and went back over to the bed. No way in hell was I going to leave her alone now. I crawled into the blankets with her and hugged her shaking body to mine. I kissed her temple and rested my head on my chin on the top of her head.

I stroked her head to help her fall to sleep. Soon her breathng was calm and peaceful. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Normal POV:**

The fake Sakura smiled an evil smile as she realised she wasn't discovered. She loved Gaara just as much as the real one did. She faked falling asleep and giggled to herself. She ran her fingers through Gaara's hair as she watched him sleep. "I'll be with you from here on out to find "our" sons." She sighed and closed her eyes pulling the sleeping redhead closer to her body.

The moon was high in the sky and the night was till young. The whole gang was sleeping while Sasuke, Deidara and the real Sakura grew further and further away.


	12. I Need Help

**_Hi again. I really can't think about how to start the sequel. Does anyone have ideas? The more I get, the sooner the sequel will be._**

**_ P.S. If you guys have any ideas how the first chapter should go, message it to me and I'll say that it was who ever wrote it's idea. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Erin_**


End file.
